I love you
by amberrileyrules
Summary: Set during Furt, what happens with Mercedes after Kurt left McKinley? One Shot Kurtcedes. I don't own Glee or it's characters, if I did, Mercedes would be the main character. No NY or Lima, just L.A. And Sam and her would be married by now :3


Kurt: _**First, I wanted to thank everyone for what you did at my dad's wedding especially Finn. It's nice to know that I have great friends here as well as a true brother which is why it's so hard for me to leave.**_

Quinn: _**What do you mean ''leave''?**_

k:_**I'm transferring to Dalton Academy, immediately. My parents are using the money they saved up for their honeymoon to pay the tuition.**_

Tina: _**Kurt you can't leave**_

Finn: _**What the hell dude? How about you talk with me about this first? **_

k: _**I'm sorry finn, but there's nothing to talk about. Karofsky's coming back tomorrow, so that means I won't be.**_

Sam:_**We can protect you.**_

Puck: _**Seriously we can form a perimeter around you like the Secret Service. **_

finn: _**Yeah!**_

k: _**The only thing that can really protect me is what I have in Dalton: A zero-tolerance no bullying policy**_

Rachel:_**So that means you are going to compete against us at sectionals.**_

Mercedes:_**Kurt... **_she stands up in front of him

Kurt looks at her with tears in his eyes _** I'm sorry, I... I have to go.**_

*School bell rings*

Five WEEKS LATER

*Hummel-Hudson HOUSE*

Finn: _**Kurt! Do you know anything about Mercedes!? **_*finn said enterring Kurt's room*

Kurt: _**Um… No, I haven't talked with her since I left Mckinley. Why? **_*He looked at finn*

Finn:_** Dude, Mercedes is not going to school not even to glee. Everybody is calling her and she won't answer, even Mr. Shue went to her house but her mom told him that she didn't want to see anyone. You should call her…**_

Kurt: _**Oh My God! Yes, but I have a better idea, I will go to her house.**_

Finn: _**Ok. Good luck! **_

*MERCEDES HOUSE*

[BELL RINGS]

Mercedes mom opens the door

Kurt:_** Hey Mrs. Jones! *He hugs her* **_

MM: _**Hey Kurt! What have I told you about you calling me that? It makes me sound older. **_*She said chuckling*

Kurt:_** I'm sorry, it won't happen again Melissa. Um… Is Mercedes in home?**_

MM: _**Yes, but she won't see anyone, she's not even eating. She's just locked in her room crying all day She's been like this for a week. Me and my husband tried to take her out but she cries even louder. We don't know what to do! **_

Kurt:_** Oh God! I need to see her! Okay, I'm going to get into her room one way or another!**_

MM:_** If you need something I´ll be just here**_

Kurt:_** Okay! **_

*Mercedes door*

Kurt has been banging the door for like 20 minutes, his hand hurted like crazy.

Mercedes was crying when she heard the persistent banging, so after 20 minutes she decided to open the door. It was Kurt. Him of all the people. He was the reason she was crying. He left her, he stopped calling, now he was with Blaine and Rachel. So when she tried to close the door, Kurt slipped inside of her room.

Mercedes:_** KURT! GET OUT! **_*she yelled*

Kurt:_** Mercedes! What the hell!? **_

M: _**GET OUT NOW! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! **_

Kurt: _**Mercedes! WAIT MERCEDES! STOP! **_*he said hugging her, against her will*

M: _**Let me go...**_ *she said softly*

Kurt:_** Boo… Can we talk? Please… **_*He said with pleading eyes to a sobbing Mercedes*

Mercedes: _**What about!? About how you forgot about me!? Or what about how you changed me for Rachel or maybe Blaine? **_*she said siting in her bed*

Kurt:_** Boo! I will NEVER. Listen to m change you for anyone! I love you! *Mercdes and Kurt lied in the bed* After all we're going to live together when we finish high school. Remember? SoHo? Or maybe New York? Mercy I love you. Don't you ever again doubt about it! Okay!? **_*He said getting on top of her*

Mercedes:_** What? Now you're going to kiss me? **_*She said laughing*

Kurt: _**Maybe **_*he said getting caught in her eyes*

Mercedes:_** Okay Kurt, get off, I can't breathe! **_

Kurt got closer and forgot about everything.

He kissed her. _**''I love you'' **_was the last thing Mercedes could heard.


End file.
